


a public affair

by gaybikachu



Category: Young Blood - sleazeboss (Webcomic)
Genre: Demon Deals, Demonic Possession, Exhibitionism, Other, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybikachu/pseuds/gaybikachu
Summary: "Submit yourself to me, and I swear to you, you’ll never feel this pent up again."You'll do more work at the library after this.





	1. reader with vagina

**Author's Note:**

> hello asmo fuckers!  
> Mouse was cool enough to give me permission to write reader inserts, so i decided to start off with one for myself, heh.  
> I know possession is tagged in the fic, but everything in it is 100% consensual. The possession is more of hearing a voice in your head, rather than making you do anything.  
> There are two versions of this fic! Ch.1 has a reader with a vagina, ch.2 has one with a penis. The plots are identical, but i wanted as many asmo fuckers to enjoy as possible. on that note, no pronouns are used in this fic, and neither are gendered nicknames (ex. good boy/girl.)  
> hope yall like it :')

You rubbed your eyes for what felt like the millionth time that evening. You were in your school’s largest library working on essays you put off, and cramming for tests you didn’t actually study for. Stretching your back with a soft _pop!_ , you look at your phone for the time. _10:52? Shit._

It’s not a matter of the library closing being an issue, as it was open 24/7 this week for finals, but rather the amount of work you have to get done. You sigh wearily, signing yourself up for another late night. You thank the finals gods for allowing you a quieter, secluded space in the corner that you liked that gave you view of the library from above. Rolling your shoulders, you decide to take a small social media break.

Reading idly through your feed, your eyes widen suddenly at the video on your screen. One of your friends posted a gif of a woman getting eaten out ravenously- and while the sound was muted, you could imagine the moans she was making were fairly real. The caption read “This is how a freak eat pussy!! He tryna take her soul 😭😍”

You force closed the app immediately, and opened another textbook.

There was a pleasant throb between your legs now, and your studies were a poor distraction to it. You sigh frustratedly, burying your face in your hands. How were you going to get all this work done now?

_“You seem like you’re in quite the predicament, beloved.”_

You jump up suddenly at the voice, searching from your hidden study spot wildly. Chuckling filled your mind, _“No need to be so shocked, darling. You called for me, after all."_

There was only a wall behind you, and yet you still felt the weight of another drape over you, cooing softly in your ears, _“My, look at all this work you need to do. A shame you can’t focus on any of it, hm? But I would be happy to...assist you, darling."_

“W-who are you?” You spoke from your corner, thinking yourself crazier by the minute.

 _“If all goes well, you’ll learn my name in time, my dear. Just consider me a guardian angel of sorts, hm?”_ You felt something- a hand?- lightly cupping you over your pants, _“Why don’t we start with taking these off so we can really get to work.”_

You blush brightly, feeling the heat rush to the top of your ears, “Now? _Here?”_

 _“Of course, dear! How will I be able to ravish you with pants on?”_ The entity pauses, considering you, _“Don’t worry about the others here, I’ll make sure our little affair is perfectly discreet, love.”_

You shift in your seat, considering their words. On one hand, getting caught would be the most mortifying thing on the planet- and could get the cops called on you.

On the other hand…

 _“Come now darling, the choice is obvious, isn’t it?”_ the voice said, seemingly reading your mind, _“Submit yourself to me, and I swear to you, you’ll never feel this pent up again.”_

You swallow thickly, your cunt throbbing at his-? words. With shaky hands, you slowly undid the button and fly of you pants, pushing them down quickly. You clenched your legs together in embarrassment.

_“That’s a good pet. Spread those legs for me, beautiful.”_

Whispering to the entity in a slight panic you say, “B-but what if-”

_“I told you I would take care of it, pet. Don’t you trust me? Don’t you want to feel the titillating pleasure rolling over you?”_

Your face blushed deeper as he continued, _“Tell me, sweetheart, when was the last time you had an orgasm?”_ You answer him shyly, self conscious of his dramatic gasp. _“Really now? Not even by your own hand?”_ You shook your head. _“Oh, that will not do. Not at all. Let me try to fix that for you, my dear.”_

Your legs part in a combination of the being’s urging and your own lust. Your underwear is ripped off suddenly, laughter filling your ears, _“You won’t be needing these any time soon, darling.”_

Two fingers are lovingly pressed into your clit, moving in slow, deliberate circles. Your hands rush to your mouth to muffle a gasp, but the wrists become pinned together and brought above your head. A soft moan escapes your lips, mixing with the sound of the being sighing contentedly. He rubs your clit expertly, occasionally dipping his fingers lower towards your entrance to swipe at your wetness.

_“Enjoying yourself, beloved?”_

Your back arches when you feel a warm breath on your neck, soft kisses being placed. “Yes! Yes, please…”

You can hear the entities smugness in his voice, _“Please? Please what, sweetheart?”_

“Inside, please, finger me. I need more!” You keen highly, the fingers suddenly slick and two enter you easily. You dimly think about where the lube came from, or how you could take both with no prep, but the fingers aim for that _one spot_ and you cry out, mind becoming a puddle.

The voice is close to your ear now, whispering erotically, _“I’ve done as you’ve asked and yet...you still want more from me?”_

“I do, please, plea-”

_“You want to become mine? To feel like this all the time?”_

“Yes! _Yes!_ ” Your orgasm was fast approaching, he just had to-

_“Pledge yourself to me, love. Become mine forever.”_

“I’m yours! I’m yours, forever! Please, please, please-”

A staff member comes over then, looking at your things oddly, “Someone leave their things here…?” You give an embarrassed gasp as the person looks _right at you,_ while the voice chuckles at your plight. He works you harder, and you give a cry as you come undone on his hands, wetness loudly schlicking in the library.

The worker wrinkles their nose, “Hope they come back later…” and shuffles away.

You give a sigh of relief, panting from the previous exertion. You feel a cool handkerchief wipe the sweat at your brow, and you turn to the demon to thank him.

Wait.

_Demon?!_

The voice you’ve been hearing comes from the devil in another smug laugh, “My, have you never seen a handkerchief before, love?”

You balk at him wordlessly, jaw hanging in surprise, “I...You’re…?”

“A lust demon, beloved. I _did_ say you summoned me earlier. What were you expecting?”

The demon moves suddenly, nestling his hips between your spread legs, “And now that I’ve gotten you wet and stretched, you can have more of me, like you asked.”

You look up at him shyly, studying the lust devil before you. He was handsome, as far as demons went, you thought. And _tall._ Plus he didn’t really _seem_ that bad so maybe..?

“O-okay.”

He gave an erotic flash of teeth, “Good pet.”

When he pulls his dick out you look at him wildly, the size being significantly more than you expected, “That’s- that’s not gonna-”

“Don’t be afraid, pet. I would never hurt you.”

And he was right. You’re not sure how, but he slides in easily and painlessly. You whimper at the feeling of being filled, it had been _so long,_ and he coos at you softly. The pace the demon sets is slow, almost a little loving- a contrast to the roughness from before. He pushes your shirt up, and runs his hands across your torso, tweaking a nipple with a glint in his eye.

It’s fun, and good, and a fire is burning in your gut already. But you know you need more to cum, so you ask softly, “Please.”

“Would you like more?” He looks down at you, something unreadable in his eyes.

“Yes, please- mhm!” His pace suddenly picks up speed and intensity, sliding his hands to your hips. Your pussy aches pleasantly at his pace, the loud sounds of your hips meeting bringing you closer. You cry out to him, taking him deeply as he circles his thumb on your sensitive clit.

He leans over you to whisper to you again, “You’re getting close, love. I can tell by how you’re _squeezing_ me.”

You babble back at him, “Yes! I’m- I’ll-”

“Cum then. Become mine for an eternity, beloved.”

You arch your back harshly, letting the feeling of the slap of your hips, and the dark things he was saying bring you closer and closer. You give a high and loud gasp, eyes rolling back as he laughs at you, "That's it- cum again. Cum and make a mess of yourself on my cock, beautiful.”

And you do. You cum and cry and writh on him as he keeps using your cunt to his own desire. Just when you think it’s too much, that you can’t take another thrust, he cums inside, pushing in deeply and giving a contented sigh in you ear.

He holds you closely, and you take in his warm, heady scent, deciding it’s your favorite. He sets you down softly, and pulls away, putting himself in his pants. You move to ask him something, but you notice a tightness on your throat. With your now free hands you feel a collar in its place. You look at him in confusion as he clicks a leash onto you.

He grins widely at you, “Thank you for the meal, pet.”

You blink at him in bewilderment, “I don’t- I don’t understand.”

He gives your leash a nice pull, enjoying the weight it’s attached to, “You agreed to be mine for eternity, remember?”

Your eyes widen at him, feeling yourself dragged along by him, “What!? I didn’t- I didn't know you would-”

“Well, it’s your own fault for listening to a voice you didn’t know the owner of!” He gives a mock pout at your indignant look, “Oh, don’t be too upset, love! I promised I would take good care of you.”

Your ire spikes suddenly, “I don’t even know who the fuck you are!”

A hand is put over your mouth, the demon looking at you darkly, “You will _not_ speak to me like that. Not now, not ever.” He raises to his full height, his eyes in angry slits, “My name is Asmodeus, Lord of Lust and ruler of the Second Circle of Hell. And from this day forth, your soul belongs to me.”


	2. reader with a dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here u go penis havers.

You rubbed your eyes for what felt like the millionth time that evening. You were in your school’s largest library working on essays you put off, and cramming for tests you didn’t actually study for. Stretching your back with a soft _pop!_ , you look at your phone for the time. _10:52? Shit._

It’s not a matter of the library closing being an issue, as it was open 24/7 this week for finals, but rather the amount of work you have to get done. You sigh wearily, signing yourself up for another late night. You thank the finals gods for allowing you a quieter, secluded space in the corner that you liked that gave you view of the library from above. Rolling your shoulders, you decide to take a small social media break.

Reading idly through your feed, your eyes widen suddenly at the video on your screen. One of your friends posted a gif of a man getting sucked off obscenely- and while the sound was muted, you could imagine the moans he was making were fairly real. The caption read “This is how a freak suck dick!! She tryna take his soul 😭😍”

You force closed the app immediately, and opened another textbook.

There was a pleasant throb between your legs now, and your studies were a poor distraction to it. You sigh frustratedly, burying your face in your hands. How were you going to get all this work done now?

_“You seem like you’re in quite the predicament, beloved.”_

You jump up suddenly at the voice, searching from your hidden study spot wildly. Chuckling filled your mind, _“No need to be so shocked, darling. You called for me, after all.”_

There was only a wall behind you, and yet you still felt the weight of another drape over you, cooing softly in your ears, _“My, look at all this work you need to do. A shame you can’t focus on any of it, hm? But I would be happy to...assist you, darling.”_

“W-who are you?” You spoke from your corner, thinking yourself crazier by the minute.

 _“If all goes well, you’ll learn my name in time, my dear. Just consider me a guardian angel of sorts, hm?”_ You felt something- a hand?- lightly cupping you over your pants, _“Why don’t we start with taking these off so we can really get to work.”_

You blush brightly, feeling the heat rush to the top of your ears, “Now? _Here?”_

 _“Of course, dear! How will I be able to ravish you with pants on?”_ The entity pauses, considering you, _“Don’t worry about the others here, I’ll make sure our little affair is perfectly discreet, love.”_

You shift in your seat, considering their words. On one hand, getting caught would be the most mortifying thing on the planet- and could get the cops called on you.

On the other hand…

 _“Come now darling, the choice is obvious, isn’t it?”_ the voice said, seemingly reading your mind, _“Submit yourself to me, and I swear to you, you’ll never feel this pent up again.”_

You swallow thickly, your dick throbbing at his-? words. With shaky hands, you slowly undid the button and fly of you pants, pushing them down quickly. You clenched your legs together in embarrassment.

_“That’s a good pet. Spread those legs for me, beautiful.”_

Whispering to the entity in a slight panic you say, “B-but what if-”

_“I told you I would take care of it, pet. Don’t you trust me? Don’t you want to feel the titillating pleasure rolling over you?”_

Your face blushed deeper as he continued, _“Tell me, sweetheart, when was the last time you had an orgasm?”_ You answer him shyly, self conscious of his dramatic gasp. _“Really now? Not even by your own hand?”_ You shook your head. _“Oh, that will not do. Not at all. Let me try to fix that for you, my dear.”_

Your legs part in a combination of the being’s urging and your own lust. Your underwear is ripped off suddenly, laughter filling your ears, _“You won’t be needing these any time soon, darling.”_

A hand lovingly wraps around your cock, pumping slowly and deliberately. Your hands rush to your mouth to muffle a gasp, but the wrists become pinned together and brought above your head. A soft moan escapes your lips, mixing with the sound of the being sighing contentedly. He jerks your cock expertly, occasionally circling a finger at the tip to toy with your precum.

_“Enjoying yourself, beloved?”_

Your back arches when you feel a warm breath on your neck, soft kisses being placed. “Yes! Yes, please…”

You can hear the entities smugness in his voice, _“Please? Please what, sweetheart?”_

“Inside, please, finger me. I need more!” You keen highly, the fingers suddenly slick and two enter you easily. You dimly think about where the lube came from, or how you could take both with no prep, but the fingers aim for that _one spot_ and you cry out, mind becoming a puddle.

The voice is close to your ear now, whispering erotically, _“I’ve done as you’ve asked and yet...you still want more from me?”_

“I do, please, plea-”

_“You want to become mine? To feel like this all the time?”_

“Yes! _Yes!_ ” Your orgasm was fast approaching, he just had to-

_“Pledge yourself to me, love. Become mine forever.”_

“I’m yours! I’m yours, forever! Please, please, please-”

A staff member comes over then, looking at your things oddly, “Someone leave their things here…?” You give an embarrassed gasp as the person looks _right at you,_ while the voice chuckles at your plight. He works you harder, and you give a cry as you come undone in his hands, wetness loudly schlicking in the library.

The worker wrinkles their nose, “Hope they come back later…” and shuffles away.

You give a sigh of relief, panting from the previous exertion. You feel a cool handkerchief wipe the sweat at your brow, and you turn to the demon to thank him.

Wait.

_Demon?!_

The voice you’ve been hearing comes from the devil in another smug laugh, “My, have you never seen a handkerchief before, love?”

You balk at him wordlessly, jaw hanging in surprise, “I...You’re…?”

“A lust demon, beloved. I _did_ say you summoned me earlier. What were you expecting?”

The demon moves suddenly, nestling his hips between your spread legs, “And now that I’ve gotten you wet and stretched, you can have more of me, like you asked.”

You look up at him shyly, studying the lust devil before you. He was handsome, as far as demons went, you thought. And _tall._ Plus he didn’t really _seem_ that bad so maybe..?

“O-okay.”

He gave an erotic flash of teeth, “Good pet.”

When he pulls his dick out you look at him wildly, the size being significantly more than you expected, “That’s- that’s not gonna-”

“Don’t be afraid, pet. I would never hurt you.”

And he was right. You’re not sure how, but he slides in easily and painlessly. You whimper at the feeling of being filled, it had been _so long,_ and he coos at you softly. The pace the demon sets is slow, almost a little loving- a contrast to the roughness from before. He pushes your shirt up, and runs his hands across your torso, tweaking a nipple with a glint in his eye.

It’s fun, and good, and a fire is burning in your gut already. But you know you need more to cum, so you ask softly, “Please.”

“Would you like more?” He looks down at you, something unreadable in his eyes.

“Yes, please- mhm!” His pace suddenly picks up speed and intensity, sliding his hands to your hips. Your ass aches pleasantly at his pace, the loud sounds of your hips meeting bringing you closer. You cry out to him, taking him deeply as he begins to pump your cock again.

He leans over you to whisper to you again, “You’re getting close, love. I can tell by how you’re _squeezing_ me.”

You babble back at him, “Yes! I’m- I’ll-”

“Cum then. Become mine for an eternity, beloved.”

You arch your back harshly, letting the feeling of the slap of your hips, and the dark things he was saying bring you closer and closer. You give a high and loud gasp, eyes rolling back as he laughs at you, "That's it- cum again. Cum and make a mess of yourself on my cock, beautiful.”

And you do. You cum and cry and writh on him as he keeps using your ass to his own desire. Just when you think it’s too much, that you can’t take another thrust, he cums inside, pushing in deeply and giving a contented sigh in you ear.

He holds you closely, and you take in his warm, heady scent, deciding it’s your favorite. He sets you down softly, and pulls away, putting himself in his pants. You move to ask him something, but you notice a tightness on your throat. With your now free hands you feel a collar in its place. You look at him in confusion as he clicks a leash onto you.

He grins widely at you, “Thank you for the meal, pet.”

You blink at him in bewilderment, “I don’t- I don’t understand.”

He gives your leash a nice pull, enjoying the weight it’s attached to, “You agreed to be mine for eternity, remember?”

Your eyes widen at him, feeling yourself dragged along by him, “What!? I didn’t- I didn't know you would-”

“Well, it’s your own fault for listening to a voice you didn’t know the owner of!” He gives a mock pout at your indignant look, “Aw, don’t be too upset, love! I promised I would take good care of you.”

Your ire spikes suddenly, “I don’t even know who the fuck you are!”

A hand is put over your mouth, the demon looking at you darkly, “You will _not_ speak to me like that. Not now, not ever.” He raises to his full height, his eyes in angry slits, “My name is Asmodeus, Lord of Lust and ruler of the Second Circle of Hell. And from this day forth, your soul belongs to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then u have bomb sex with him for eternity. The end!!!!!!  
> like always, if you enjoyed maybe leave a comment or a kudos! if you didnt idk leave a comment telling me why.


End file.
